


Show Me Your Love

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Merlin and Arthur are v horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't control himself during a meeting in the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> My eleven year old brother accidentally found this and told my dad so I hope it was worth it.

Another day, another fucking meeting. Arthur couldn't stand them. His father droned on and on and on and on. Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana stood near him. All he really wanted to do was kiss Merlin, but their relationship was a secret. Only Gwen, Gaius, and Morgana knew. After what seemed like an eternity, Uther finally ended the goddamn meeting. Everyone filed out of the throne room until Arthur and Merlin were the only ones left.

"Quite a meeting, eh?" Merlin asked.

"I didn't hear a damn word he said. I was too busy thinking about you."

Merlin blushed. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Arthur gave into his desires and kissed the brunette. Merlin held back a moan as he kissed back.

"God, Arthur."

"You know you love it."

"Someone could walk in any minute."

"Don't care." He grabbed Merlin's ass and shoved him against a wall. Merlin went hard as a rock as Arthur left a trail of kisses down his neck. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat.

The two broke apart and found Morgana rolling her eyes. "Really? In the throne room? You two are like rabbits."

They walked out with Morgana, holding hands and blushing like little kids. Surely their love would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
